Stubborn Phones
by light.thewayy
Summary: A drabble that someone requested I should do, it was 'Amuse Me' which was a cheer me up drabble. I hope you all like it, it's just a short story is all.


It wasn't unusual that Serah would have to cheer Neku up. Despite his demeanor changing because of his experience, he still tended to get down from time to time. And was still a little stubborn about letting anyone cheer him up. Though Serah wasn't his closest friend, she always did her best to cheer him up. After recieving a text message from him, she decided it was best to go over to his apartment, instead of an impersonal message through text.

_**To: **__Serah_  
_**From: **__Neku_ _**Message**__: I don't feel like doing anything today._

That message alone told Serah that Neku wasn't in a good mood. Since they'd started hanging out, they often times when to the Udagawa Mural whenever they'd meet. It was something that she knew Neku loved, and she always thought it cheered him up a little on bad days.

Stopping by a convenience store on the way to Neku's house, Serah picked up a few cans of spray paint in the colors black, white, orange, and teal. They weren't colors she saw often, so with a smile she bought them. She also bought some colored pencils, two sketching books, and a sharpie. You never know when something might arise that you just want to draw out. On her way out, she saw some snack foods. She stood there for a moment deciding on if she should grab them, since she was going to Neku's house and she wasn't sure what he'd have to eat. Smiling, she grabbed a package of Bacon Beef Jerky and proceeded to the counter once again, buying a large enough package for the both of them.

Satisfied with what she bought, she made her way through the streets of Shibuya to Neku's apartment, ringing the bell for his number.

"**Yeah, who is it?**" She heard Neku say over the speaker. Of course he wasn't expecting her, but still, he could've answered a little nicer.

"_It's Serah, I've got something for you._" She said teasingly, pressing the button down to talk. A few moments of silence passed before she heard the speaker come over again.

"**…****Come on up.**" And with that, she heard the click of the door opening, letting herself inside. Neku's apartment was on the second floor, and while she had a few things in her hands, she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. She climbed the two flights of stairs, shifting the bags from one hand to the other so as not to tire herself out too quickly.

Seeing Neku's apartment made her smile. She hadn't been here in a while, but she had hope that the things she brought would cheer him up. Knocking on his door, she waited for him to open it. After a minute of nothing, she heard the lock on the door 'click,' letting her know that it was okay to enter. Opening the door, she saw him sitting on the couch. She pouted, closing the door behind her and walking over to him, plopping on the couch next to him, the bag between her feet. "_You know, you could at least open the door and say hello._" she said rather motherly. She didn't intend to sound like that, it was just something that happened when she was a little frustrated. With a grunt and a shoulder shrug from Neku, she pulled the bag into her lap.

"_Hey, I brought some things over._" She pulled out the cans of paint, turning on Neku and smiling. He looked over at her, and the cans in her hands and sighed.

"**I'm not in the mood to go to the Udagawa Mural today.**" he mumbled.

Of course not, he wasn't exactly in the best mood right now so she couldn't expect him to want to leave his apartment. Pulling the colored pencils and sketchbooks, she handed one sketchbook to him, and laid the colored markers out in front of them. "_How about some drawing?_" she smiled softly, hoping this would be enough to cheer him up.

Slowly, he picked up a few colored pencils and began to draw on his sketchbook. Deciding she was going to draw something as well, she picked up a few of her own colored pencils and her sketchbook and began to draw. About 10 minutes later, she could hear Neku put his pencils and sketchbook down and sigh. Feeling her drawing wasn't going to go anywhere, she put hers down as well. "_Ney, can I see what you drew, Neku?_" She heard him sigh again, as he handed her his drawing.

A gasp of amazement escaped her lips as she looked at his drawing. It was so good, she felt that it put her own drawing to shame. Handing it back to him, she let out an awkward laugh. "_Heh, much better than mine…_" she saw that it hadn't really cheered him up much, and was down to her last resort when she heard him talk.

"**Let me see yours.**"

Another intake of breath. "_O-oh, you want to see mine?_" She smiled awkwardly and handed her own drawing over to him, a little tint to her cheeks as she was embarrassed of it after seeing his.

"**…****..**" He stared at her drawing for a moment, eyes shifting between her and the drawing. A few moments later, he spoke. "**Eh, it looks like you.**" A small chuckle escaping his lips.

She puffed her cheeks. It did not look like her. And he was making fun of her drawing, when she had given his praise. "_Fine then, I won't share any of this with you._" She reached into the bag and pulled out her last item, the Bacon Beef Jerky. "_I'll just eat this all to myself._" She grinned and started to open the bag, watching his eyes widen as he saw the packaging. She could feel his mood lightening, and knew that this was the catch to cheering him up. Taking a piece of jerky from the bag, she tore a smaller piece of and put it in her mouth, chewing it quietly. "T_his is really good._" she mumbled, her words muffled by jerky.

Without hesitation, Neku grabbed the bag from Serah and began to munch on the jerky, sighing with happiness at the taste. "**Thanks Serah, you're the best!**" He smiled at her, a genuine smile that she didn't see very often.


End file.
